inesperado
by VannE.naruXhina
Summary: kyyyyaaa naruto porfin besa a hinata chaaa que envidia y menos mal que es inesperado jijiji... cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia jjijijiji..........


**Inesperado**

Todo es tan sofocante, -porque no puedo decirle nada a naruto-kun- me regañaba a mi misma mientras seguía caminando hacia mi casa-aunque no solo es mi culpa- me dije para o sentirme peor de lo que ya…-ya cállate hinata, no comiences a mentirte a ti misma- .Seguí caminando pero me desvié hacia el parque -baya creo que es mejor…-pensaba mientras caminaba aunque no sabia porque, ya que nunca me desviaba de mi camino y menos a la hora de la cena.

Todos parecían estar contentos, se miraba a los niños jugando a lo lejos ya que yo me senté en la orilla cerca de un árbol-creo que mejor me hubiera decidido a caminar después de la cena-ya después de estar un rato aquí sola me esta dando mas hambre,- cielos esto me recuerda a mi querido naruto-kun, jeje…-sonreí al recordarlo siempre comiendo en el ichiraku su ramen-el que por cierto le encanta, jeje…- volvían a mi esos lindos recuerdos, siempre, el con su plato lleno asta el borde y siempre comiendo mas de uno.- eso me hacia recordar lo mucho que me gustaba y el prime día que lo vi…- ahh!!!..-suspire y sin tener noción del tiempo note que ya todos los del parque se avían retirado y, que ya estaba demasiado oscuro- ¿que hora es?-me pregunte y mejor salí corriendo.

**************************En otro lado de la aldea muy cerca**************************

-Baya creo que comer tanto ramen me hace sentir mucho mejor dattebayo!!!...-decía naruto mientras se sobaba el estomago- jeje… pronto serás mía…mmm…-pensó mientras miraba el paquete que llevaba en las manos, como ya abras adivinado era un tazón-¡kjem!…-bueno varios tazones de ramen que el avía pedido para comer al llegar a su apartamento.

-mmm…!ME ENCANTA EL RAMEN!… ¡FRIO O CALIENTE!…NO ME IMPORTA, PERO EN MAS CANTIDADES…JEJEJE…TU, TURU, TU, TU…-cantaba, mientras se imaginaba a el mismo comiendo en su apartamento.

-auch…!!!-sintió un golpe pero con agilidad logro rescatar los tazones de ramen que cargaba-quien???...-trato de buscar a ver quien se avía tropezado con el

-go…gomen…-decía la pequeña hinata pues estaba en el suelo ya que había salido corriendo después de enterarse de la hora.

-ohh!!!...hinata???-se sorprendió naruto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-gomen hinata no te vi- le mencionaba el chico.

-no…no, es micu…culpa na…naruto…kun- ella sorprendida de encontrarse al rubio frente a ella y sujetando su mano.

-ohh…baya hinata creo que te di fuerte dattebayo!!!-sonreía mientras la miraba sonrojarse y tomando ese tierno rubor, que por alguna razón a el le encantaba pero sin darse cuenta.

-grrrgg...-era el estomago de hinata-lo…lo ciento…es que…jejeje…-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que se avía sonrojado aun mas posculpa de su estomago.

-jeje…baya hinata…creo que por lo que demuestras no as senado, cierto? jeje…-le dedicaba una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos mientas levantaba la bolsa que llevaba.

-baya que oportuno no crees? Hinata jejeje…-mostrándole lo que llevaba.

-cla…claro*ay no puede ser cenare co…con nauto-kun*-pensaba al no creer lo oportuno que era naruto –grrrgg-nuevamente su estomago…

-jeje…vamos hinata ay que buscar en donde sentarnos para comer-decía mientras tomaba la mano de hinata y la jalaba para buscar en donde sentarse, pues no dejaría pasar el momento de comer antes de que se enfriara el ramen, para hinata, claro, pues a el le gustaba de todas maneras jeje… típico de naruto!!!.

-creo que aquí estará bien, no crees hinata-apuntaba un pequeño banco de cemento junto al parque-vamos!!!...-

-ha…hai -asentía hinata pues no creía que estuviera a solas con naruto y menos que comería con el como en una cita-*ya deja de pensar cosas que no son hinata*- se repetía para si misma mientras naruto preparaba el ramen para comenzar a comer.

-toma-le ofreció un tazón a hinata.

-gra…gracias-ella seguía con ese hermoso tono carmesí en sus mejillas y mas porque naruto le sonreía con su linda sonrisa, la que le encantaba a hinata.

-baya… dime hinata que hacías aquí tan tarde? y lo mas importante… sin comer!!!-

-este…yo…-ella no sabia que responder-*claro dile: estaba aquí por no saber como confesarme ante ti* no, no seas loca hinata vamos piensa en que responderle, algo coherente…vamos, piensa, piensa, PIENSA!!!-.

-hinata???...que pasa???-la miraba extrañado pues ella solo sostenía los palillos y no probaba la comida.

-no, este… no nada, creo- fue lo único que contesto ya que la había sacado de sus pensamientos y comenzó a tomar pequeños bocados.

-jeje…sabes hinata-comenzó el chico ya que el ya avía terminado su plato.

-mng…-trago un bocado y lo miro el se encontraba distraído, observado la luna que lucia majestuosa en el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-si???-contesto y miro hacia donde el, distrayéndose por unos momentos.

-*baya nunca lo avía notado*-pensó- te ves linda bajo la luz de la luna jejeje…-lo dijo, pero en realidad se le avía escapado de sus pensamientos, en eso hinata lo miro y apareció nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas-sabes, ese lindo rubor te queda bien jeje…-el seguía sonriendo y haciendo que hinata se sonrojara mas.

-*e…esto no puede estar sucediendo…, naruto me esta mirando*-pensaba mientras notaba que naruto no le apartaba la vista-gra…gracias-dijo alfil y se puso a jugar con el ramen que aun le quedaba pues ya casi avía terminado.

-jeje…sabes como te dije una vez y claro te lo repito…- el la miraba y como ella ya avía terminado el ramen, el tomo el plato y lo coloco sobre el que avía orillado antes, permitiéndole acercarse mas a hinata-me…me gustan las personas como tu…-comenzó inseguro pero logro decirlo.

-ehh!!!...-esto sorprendió a hinata e izo más notorio su pequeño rubor.

-jeje…me gusta cuando te sonrojas así-el la miro y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, el sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, pero no le importaba, claro hinata lo sentía mas pero ella no se podía resistir y se dejaba llevar.

-*nunca me lo podría imaginar de esta manera, naruto y yo…- en eso el la beso tiernamente, haciendo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran y se convirtieran en una realidad.

Made por VannE "gua-gua" jeje…

Bueno este es mi primer lapsus-mensus y termino en convertirse en un fick naruhina y ¡ME ENCANTA!!!..., sobretodo por ser el primero que termino, jejeje…y ago bien a mi parecer. Espero que lo disfruten como yo. kyaaa!!!!...Naruhina jeje…


End file.
